


[goodnight, goodnight] my sweet little one, tomorrow your eyes will light up the sun

by carolisa



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Lemon Tea, Parenthood, also, daddy jake, his baby is feeling sick and jake is the cutest, seriously this is teeth rotting stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolisa/pseuds/carolisa
Summary: jake peralta is an amazing human/daddy





	[goodnight, goodnight] my sweet little one, tomorrow your eyes will light up the sun

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on tumblr (stressful-and-deathy) and i finally got an ao3 account so i could post here as well!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> This was inspired by the song Lullaby by Sleepping at Last and by the sweetest headcanon ever posted by the-pontiac-bandit on tumblr!

Amy was worried sick. Even though Jake kept telling her that he had things under control, he knew that she probably grabbed her purse and got in the precinct’s elevator about 5 times before giving up and turning back around. Rey wasn’t feeling very good, she was coughing like crazy and had a sore throat and a sick Rey meant a very sad, cuddly, and needy Rey. And because Amy was held up in the precinct due to someone in her squad screwing up an arrest, Jake was on Sick Rey duty all night by himself.

He had just finished texting Amy back again, when he looked up from the mattress he had put in Rey’s room and saw his pouty four year old looking down at him, her shiny curls going in every possible direction and her tiny little hands gripping the wolf blanket her aunt Gina had given her tightly.

"I’m sorry, baby. Did daddy wake you up?" –He asked her.

"No, my throat hurts again when I swallow" – She said before going into another coughing fit.

Jake looked at his phone and saw it was 2:21 PM which meant there was still at least 2 more hours until it was time for her medicine again. He almost caved and called Amy, because seeing his daughter hurting and not knowing what to do was one of the worst things he could possibly experience. But then it hit him.

"Okay, I’ve got an idea! Remember when mommy was sick like you and you helped daddy make that super cool magic potion your abuela thought me and mommy felt so much better? What do you say we make some for you now?" – He said as he got up and reached to pick her up in his arms.

"Yes, please." – Rey answered with a weak voice and immediately hid her warm face in the crook of his neck. 

Just as they were about to walk out the door, Rey yelped loudly, almost making the entirety of her father’s hair turn white at once.

"DADDY! You forgot the capes, it doesn’t work if we don’t wear capes."

As relief went through his body like a wave, Jake turned around, placing his daughter on her bed and picked up her Power Rangers bed sheet.

"Oh, ReyRey, thank god you remembered! Of course we can’t do it without the capes!" - Jake said as he secured a knot around her neck, making sure it was just loose enough.

"Now yours, daddy!" – He grabbed the sheet from his temporary mattress, repeated the process on himself and turned around, so that his back was to his daughter.

"Hop on!" – She giggled and wrapped her arms around her father’s neck and her legs around his torso the best she could.

"Okay, little monkey, do you think you can hold on super tight and not let go?" – Rey nodded happily, a bit of color already returning to her chubby cheeks. 

"Alllllllllright, X-Rey and her helper Daddy McClane are reporting for duty and ready to kick this cough in the but..ter. Yep. We’re gonna kick right in the butter."

"Daddy, I know you were gonna say butt. It’s okay, I won’t tell mama." – Rey whispered.

Jake shook his head slightly. He knew that little girl was 100% going to tell her mother. He was screwed. Heh. Not the first time, certainly wouldn’t be the last.

As they were arriving in the kitchen, Rey perked up behind him.

"Daddy, would you please ask Mr. Teddy Bear that lives in the machine to hug my blankey? I’m still cold."

"Sure thing, Captain Rey. You’re the boss."- Jake answered as they made a detour to the dryer to warm up Rey’s blanket. It was something Amy’s mother had done to her when she was growing up: putting the blanket in the dryer for 15 minutes so that it was nice and warm right before bed. They had learned it was the best way to keep Rey in her own bed until she actually fell asleep. Jake came up with the idea for ‘the big warm cuddly teddy bear living in the machine’ story (when they told her, she asked ‘Ohhhh, is it uncle Terry?’).

With the dryer set, they made their way back to the kitchen and Jake started to get everything they needed.

"Okay, Rey of Sunshine. Let’s do this! I remember that we’ve got to grab the coolest cauldron we have and boil some magical water from the Fairies Creek, isn’t that right?" He felt her nodding against his shoulders. "Now, what’s next?"

"Ohh, I know! Lemons from the magical secret garden in Narnia"

"Yep, you are so good at remembering things, just like you mom" He said as he grabbed a lemon, cut it and proceeded to put the slices in the water.

"Now, the ginger! Remember that one? The thingy that looks like the Thumb-Thumbs from Spy Kids?"

"I don’t want to drink thumbs, daddy" Rey giggled.

"Don’t worry, my Jed-rey Master, the honey will disguise the thumb taste, so you’re not even going to notice it." Jake answered, making Rey laugh even harder which sent her into another coughing fit. He started to worry again and sped up the process, slicing the ginger quickly and adding it to the pot.

"Alright, let’s pick a cup for you now. What are you thinking? Bat-girl? Wonder Woman? Ohhh, I know! Princess Bubblegum!"

Rey quietly asked for the one with the rainbow unicorn Grandpa Ray had given her and Jake poured a bit of honey into the carefully selected sippy cup.

"Aye, Captain. Let’s go get your blankey while we wait until it’s ready."

A few minutes later, Rey was settled on the couch as she snuggled her warm blanket and Jake was in the kitchen, pouring the tea into the cup. As he came back into the living room, his heart dropped a little bit. Seeing his little girl, who was usually all energy and proud smiles when she made him laugh out loud, so quiet and frowning from the pain made him feel helpless. But what made it even worse was knowing that this was far from the last time he wouldn’t be able to protect her from something, be it a stupid cold or more serious stuff he wouldn’t even dare to think about right now.  
But then Rey looked up when she noticed her father approaching. She smiled as big as she could and reached for him. That’s when he knew he’d gotten it right, because despite being in pain and a bit cranky, she knew her daddy would do everything in his power to help her feel better and found comfort in him. His daughter, unlike him, would always be able to count on her dad being there for her.

So yeah, it was all worth it.  
____________________________________

Shortly later, Amy gets home and the first thing she sees as she walks through the door is the following scene: her sick daughter and her silly husband are sitting on the couch, staring very intensely at a rainbow sippy cup that sits quietly (as expected) on the coffee table. Rey had her hands held in front of her, as if to touch the cup but not quite reaching it.

"Should I ask what is going on or you guys think I’d rather not know?" She exclaimed, startling both of them. 

"Mama, we’re just using the force to make sure abuela’s magic potion is going to work, that’s all" – Her daughter argued, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but her voice cracked a bit which made her feel even more guilty about not being there with her tonight.

Amy walked closer, kissed Rey’s warm forehead and looked at Jake, still waiting for his answer. He pointed to his phone and started typing.

A few second later, she got the following text:

"I needed something to make sure she waited until the tea cooled a bit to avoid burned tongues and all that jazz. That’s what I came up with under pressure. We’ve been doing that for a few minutes now nbd."

She couldn’t help the smile that was growing on her face and the guilt she felt started to ease a bit because she knew there’s nothing Jake had done that she would’ve done differently and she loved him more each day for that. Her thoughts were interrupted by another beep from her phone.

"Also I told her she could sleep in bed with us it’s not my fault she made the eyes at me love you byeeeeeeeeeee."

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? <3


End file.
